Paper Rosalina
by Pikatwig
Summary: One evening, Rosalina has to put a little Luma to bed for the night. The Luma, however, won't go to bed without a new story. Rosalina looks around to think of something before her eyes come to rest on a piece of paper... (One-shot. In honor of Galaxy's 10th birthday)


Today is November 1st… and that marks something super special. It's the 10th birthday of Super Mario Galaxy and, as a result, the 10th birthday of the best character in the Mario series: Rosalina.

Rosalina is my personal favorite Mario character that isn't from one of the RPGs and she's also one of my Smash Mains. Heck, I even got a Rosalina amiibo (the Mario version, not the Smash one).

I'll admit… I wasn't actually sure what I was going to do for this celebration, but then I got a random idea while thinking about Mario games that I like. So… here we go.

Mario belongs to Miyamoto, Nintendo, etc. All OCs here belong to me.

* * *

Rosalina sat in the upper level of her room as she was making sure that all of the little Lumas were fast asleep, but she could see one bed that was slightly moving around. She let out a small sigh as she walked over to the bed, took the covers off of it, and saw a Luma that was two colors, the top half was orange and the bottom half was purple, "Sunset?"

"Eep!" the Luma, Sunset, gasped.

"Sunset, it's late and you need your sleep…" Rosalina told the small Luma with a sigh.

"I'm not tired…" Sunset responded as she started to float up a bit.

Rosalina gave a small twirl of her wand to set the Luma back into bed before she sat down nearby, "What can I do to help make you tired?"

"...maybe a story?"

"Alright…" Rosalina nodded.

"But… can you tell me something new?"

"Something… new?"

"Pwease?" Sunset begged with puppy eyes.

Rosalina looked at Sunset for a moment and began to think, _'A new story? ...I haven't gotten any new books in months and Sunset will know if I tell an old story… come on… I need something…'_

She looked around to try and find some inspiration before her eyes came to rest on a piece of paper that was lying on the ground, _'...that's it!'_

"Imagine it in your mind… a world as flat as a piece of paper…" Rosalina began, "Everything made out of paper…"

"Ok…" Sunset nodded as she imagined it.

"Then imagine a little paper version of me… uh… about as tall as I am, looking like myself, only… you know… paper…" Rosalina continued, "Then see this… Paper Rosalina… walking around our lovely home… little Lumas floating around and being helpful…"

"...alright…" Sunset nodded.

"Then… boom! A large blast hits from the side of the paper Comet Observatory, causing the Lumas to go into a panic," Rosalina continued, adding some bits of motion with her arms to try and add a bit of a dynamic flair, "But Paper Rosalina walks up to the top of her ship to see… see… see uh…"

"Space pirates?" Sunset guessed.

"Yeah! That! Space pirates!" Rosalina quickly nodded, "The pirates were led by this large… uh… large uh…"

She paused and looked around to try and get some inspiration before she noticed some doodles of a shadowy-creature and a drawing of a lizard with wings. Rosalina then smacked her right fist into her left palm, "This large shadow lizard that had wings known as Captain Shadowzard. 'What is it you want with my home?' Paper Rosalina had asked of this captain. The captain, with a gruff voice, responded 'To find the key to stealing the light from all of the stars and moons!'. Paper Rosalina, with her wand at the ready, angrily told them 'You won't find it!' and then did battle with the captain's men… who were all smaller lizards."

"Did she beat him?" Sunset eagerly asked.

"Unfortunately… no. The captain's men managed to stall her and the captain managed to find a sort of map. He then used the map to drain power out of the Comet Observatory before leaving in a hurry. A small Luma floats up to ask Paper Rosalina what's going on and Paper Rosalina explains that the map that Captain Shadowzard stole will lead to something that'll steal light away from all stars and moons… but that is not the only thing needed. Seven special stars are also needed. They're located on special stars that float in the night sky, so… Paper Rosalina heads off to find them…" Rosalina continued as she made a motion to indicate flying through the sky.

"Then what? Then what?!" Sunset asked.

"...uh… the first star was the… Forest Star! It's home to many creatures both big and small that live in a nice and peaceful co-existence. Paper Rosalina landed in a small village inhabited mainly by many kinds of Goombas. Paper Rosalina ended up meeting one Cat Goomba that had a cute little cape on its back. His name was Goomkat…" Rosalina described, thinking back to her adventures in the Sprixie Kingdom with Mario, Luigi, and Peach, before she refocused, "Goomkat was the smartest of his village and was being sent on a mission to learn why these shadow… fishes were blocking the way to the Shrine of the Star…"

"What's that?"

"Where the special star is located, silly," Rosalina giggled.

"Oh…" Sunset nodded.

"Paper Rosalina, who had forgotten about that little detail, asks Goomkat if he could help guide her there to make sure it was safe. Goomkat decides to get into a small battle with Paper Rosalina just to make sure it's safe. Goomkat gets beaten and is still a bit wary, but decides to go along with it after Paper Rosalina defends him from some of Captain Shadowzard's men."

"The mean fishies?"

"Yep," Rosalina nodded, "They swarmed at poor Goomkat, but Paper Rosalina deflected them with a spin. Goomkat, after seeing that, decides to go along with Paper Rosalina to help her on her quest. Goomkat has a unique book of sorts that lets him look up info on any enemy they come across and can climb up walls."

"Wowie!" Sunset cheered, but she calmed down to try and not wake up the other Lumas, "Sorry…"

Rosalina petted Sunset's head before she continued, "They walked for a while and eventually reached the temple and saw more of Shadowzard's men. They were being led by the First Mate of the ship, who was a… large Goomba!"

"How is it first mate?"

"...he's really smart?" Rosalina nervously responded.

"Ok," Sunset nodded.

"The Goomba had managed to kidnap somebody to tell them how to get into the Shrine of the Star, but Paper Rosalina and Goomkat managed to beat the First Mate and get into the Shrine. The Great Star of the Forest Star, which is what the Space Pirates are after, then flew to Paper Rosalina and she brought it back to the Comet Observatory for safe-keeping. Unknown to them, Captain Shadowzard promoted his Second Mate to First Mate to the second star. Eventually, Paper Rosalina and Goomkat headed for the next star… the Party Star! Its an area in constant party and merriment. However, the Space Pirates arriving has put a damper on the party…"

"Oh no…"

"But there are still people trying to make the party happen. Among them was a purple Sombrero Guy called… uh… Sombrero?" Rosalina paused, "Yeah… Sombrero. Sombrero was heading to a town to get some food, but he saw Paper Rosalina and Goomkat getting knocked around by shadow Chargin' Chucks. Sombrero headed over and played a tune on his guitar to heal them up. He flung his hat away to distract the men of Captain Shadowzard and guided Paper Rosalina and Goomkat somewhere where they could talk. Sombrereo would be willing to help them, but he needs a new hat. Paper Rosalina and Goomkat manage to sneak back and get his hat back and Sombrero, along with his special songs, joined the crew."

"Wowie…"

"So, with Sombrero using his songs to distract some of Shadowzard's men, they managed to get into the second Shrine of the Star. The new First Mate, who was a large Chargin' Chuck with a Bullet Bill launcher on his head, was set to try and steal the star. Thanks to Sombrero's songs giving the group more power, Paper Rosalina managed to beat him and get the Great Star of the Party Star," Rosalina continued, "And Shadowzard proceeded to contact somebody he had on the… Magic Star, before giving another member of his crew a promotion to First Mate and sending him off to another Star. Paper Rosalina hears of mysterious happenings at the greatest magical institute at the Magic Star and decides to head there."

"How'd it get to be so great?"

Rosalina blinked as she tried to think of something to say, "Uh… it gave people the ability to use Mushrooms to heal from injuries?"

"Ok."

"But non-magic users aren't allowed in. So, Paper Rosalina and her two partners go in while disguised. They end up attending the class of a Magikoopa in red and black named… uh… Haru!" Rosalian said with a snap of her fingers, "He's a nice teacher and happily helps students who are in need of some help, but out of the blue… he vanishes. Paper Rosalina and her partners head out and see that Shadowzard and his men have infiltrated the school and are planning to get rid of the teachers to make the students lawless pirates."

"Oh no… what now?!" Sunset asked.

"Haru, luckily, managed to teleport over to Paper Rosalina and teleports them away and into a teacher's lounge. Paper Rosalina proceeds to explain why she's there which leads to Haru offering his assistance because of his teleportation skills and knowing where the Shrine of the Star is located. She agrees and the teacher helps guide them to the Shrine of the Star, which is atop the bell tower of the school, but Shadowzard's men followed them there…"

"Oh no…"

"Oh yeah… and they're lead by a Magikoopa in white and orange robes. Paper Rosalina and her pals fight them off and successfully send them packing. The staff is freed, Haru is given leave from his job to continue to help Paper Rosalina, and the next path is found… but it's not an easy one… it's located on a place called the… uh… Bad Star!" Rosalina continued, "Nice people aren't exactly welcomed…"

"Does Paper Rosalina go in while disguised?"

"Yep," Rosalina nodded, "She disguises herself as… as… as uh… hmm… oh! A dark princess that had long been thought sealed away under a port on another world."

"Ooh… can you tell me that story sometime?" Sunset inquired.

"...I'll see…" Rosalina nervously responded, "They learn that the Shrine of the Star is hidden deep within the walls of a palace of good on the moon. Paper Rosalina then used her looks to convince a Clubba, named Clubya, to help get her there. Clubya joined the group with his powerful hammer to clear the path up. However, upon reaching the path to the Shrine, Clubya realizes the truth about Paper Rosalina… but decided to help anyway."

"Why's that?" Sunset asked with a confused look.

"Uh… he thinks she's cute…?"

"Ok."

"The group continued onward to the Shrine and manages to get the Great Star of Bad Star, but was attacked by the next First Mate. It's a… a… uh… oh! A creature made almost completely out of shadows… and it ends up initially falling for the disguise, but Clubya saying Paper Rosalina's name ends up making them fight. Clubya manages to beat the shadow creature and they gout out quickly and head for the next area… the Flying Star!"

"Does it have wings?"

"Sure…" Rosalina nodded, "The planet is the best place to get flying lessons. Paper Rosalina uses the Cloud Flower to platform across the area where she can't walk. They then encounter five allies of Shadowzard, being Lakichi, Lakini, Lakisan, Lakiyon, and Lakigo. The last one, Lakigo, eventually changes sides and she joins up with Paper Rosalina to help her fly around. The other four all give up their clouds to summon the newest First Mate, but Lakigo defecting made it not as powerful. Paper Rosalina and Lakigo manage to beat it, find the Great Star of the Flying Star and bring it back to the Shrine of the Star before bringing to the Comet Observatory."

Sunset gave a nod before holding her blanket a bit.

"...another guy gets a promotion and is sent to the sixth Star… the Spooky Star… and Paper Rosalina and her pals get there almost at the same time, but the ghosts of the area make it impossible to fight. Paper Rosalina manages to hide in a small forest area, but is alone…" Rosalina continued, "But then a Bomb Boo called Blaster shows up. It helps her by blasting into a jail where all of her buddies are in and make her invisible from other foes."

"Coolie…" Sunset giggled.

"They arrive at the Shrine at the same time the new first mate, a Big Boo, does. They duke it out and Paper Rosalina wins thanks to Blaster's help. With her victory, they reward her the Great Star of the Spooky Star and they head off… however, the Big Boo manages to get back to Shadowzard and informs him that Paper Rosalina is getting the stars and he begins to think up a plan."

"That bad?"

"Very… but… the final Star awaits. The Hat Star…" Rosalina smiled, recalling a certain adventure she recently heard that Mario was in, "The place is filled with sapient, ghost-like hats. The ruler of the Hat Star, Crowny, initially tells the heroes to go away… but changes his mind upon seeing the other Great Stars shine from the Comet Observatory. Crowny agrees to give it to them, but only if he goes with them. So, Cowny joins up with his special boomerang like-abilities-"

"Boomerang-like?" Sunset blinked.

"Basically, he can go flying in a direction and then come back. He can also capture certain items and make them move towards Paper Rosalina. They successfully get into the last Shrine of the Star with nobody in the way and return to the Comet Observatory… only to see Shadowzard attacking it again and threatening all of the Lumas unless Paper Rosalina hands over the Great Stars…" Rosalina continued, trying to not upset herself with this plot point, "And she reluctantly gives them up and gets knocked around by Shadowzard again…"

"Oh no…" Sunset said as she got a bit teary-eyed.

"But all hope isn't lost yet. Lakigo remembers how to get to the ship that Shadowzard is on and the group heads for the Pirate Star to save the day. With a clever disguise, Paper Rosalina gets up to Shadowzard and sees him putting the Great Stars and the map into a machine to drain away all of the light. Paper Rosalina and her pals stand ready for one final battle and manage to beat Shadowzard thanks to the Great Stars giving their power to the heroes with a special Light Beam attack…" Rosalina continued, "With that, the space pirates have been stopped and the Great Stars and map vanish. Paper Rosalina and her friends go back to their respective homes with smiles and know that they saved a lot of lives… the end…"

"...that was amazing!" Sunset giggled, "But… I'm tired now… goodnight, mama…"

Rosalina smiled as she tucked Sunset in before she headed down to go to bed herself. She dozed off with thoughts of a paper version of her running around with a paper version of Mario, Luigi and Peach…

* * *

"Hi mama," Sunset cheered.

"Oh… hi," Rosalina responded as she rubbed her eyes, "How are you?

"I made you a breakfast cupcake," Sunset giggled as she handed a small cupcake with the text 'Thank You' written on it with frosting.

Rosalina smiled happily as she took the cupcake and ate it, "So good…"

"Polari helped me," Sunset smiled.

The woman in light blue then hugged Sunset with a soft smile before finishing the cupcake, "I loved it."

Sunset giggled as she floated off with a smile and Rosalina smiled back at her as she got up for the day…

* * *

I had to write this up in a day's time and I'm happy with the idea I went with. Putting Rosalina into the setting that ultimately changed my mind about the franchise… works really well. I do hope we get to see a canonical Paper Rosalina at some point. ...heck, with Miyamoto's new rules for Paper Mario, surprised we haven't seen her yet…

The Luma called Sunset is something I created sometime back, but I never found a good spot to use. She did appear in the work of a pal on DA, so that served as her debut. The name comes from how she's the color of a sunset, orange and purple.

I will admit that the idea of Shadowzard came from me looking around my room for an idea and seeing the event cards for Marshadow and Charizard on my night stand. Think it worked out nicely.

My favorite part has to be the ending bit with Rosalina getting that cupcake. So cute…

Well… Happy 10th Birthday Super Mario Galaxy and Happy 10th Anniversary of Rosalina's debut.

Just Live More.


End file.
